


Love you

by TheSweetPsychopath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetPsychopath/pseuds/TheSweetPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a year of watching Hawaii Five-0 , I have finally given to the need to draw some McDanno...and start drawing again in general...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love you

**Author's Note:**

> After a year of watching Hawaii Five-0 , I have finally given to the need to draw some McDanno...and start drawing again in general...

**Author's Note:**

> This was also an "ink" shading experiment, instead of the traditional gray shading.


End file.
